Siren's Story
by fragglerox
Summary: What happenes when we have Logan babysit for Siren? Mind you I have made her 3 years old. Laugh your bootay off.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the computer I'm writing this on.

Description: What do you think will happen when Professor X. asks our dear friend Wolverine for a special mission? And no were not talking fighting Saber tooth. 

****

The Special Mission

It was a normal day in the Danger Room. All of the X-Men were going through double Logan Sessions. When it was over the students rushed out to the movies. A quiet place where they could rest. Ororo and Professor X needed to go and find two mutants that Cerebro had detected in South America. Hank McCoy was out studying and could not be disturbed. So Professor X had called in Logan for a special mission. 

--"I have called you here today Logan because you are the only person here today. I need you to do a favor for me."

--"What is it?"

--"I need you to promise you will do it."

--"Err, all right."

--"I need you to watch Siren for the afternoon."

--"Umm why me?"

--"Well Ororo and I are going to South America to find a pair of twins under the name Flora and Fauna." 

--"Umm ok. Anything I need to know?"

--"Well as a matter of fact there is. 1-Nap time is from 1:00 pm to 2:00 pm. 2-Before nap is lunch time. A peanut-butter and jelly sandwich will suffice. And a glass of milk. 3- Let her watch Boober the Amazing Blue Flying Giraffe. Any questions?"

--"Why can't you do it?"

--"Ummm bye, Logan."

[And with that he left. And the three year old Siren toddled toward Logan and he began to wish he was somewhere else.] 

--"Mr. Logan what dime is it?"

--"Excuse me?"

--"What _dime_ is it?

--"What TIME is it?"

--"Yes, what dime is it?"

--"No, _time._"

--"Yes, dime."

--"TIME."

--"Dime"

--"TI-ME."

--"DI-ME."

[Now as we all know Logan, this would be irritating, right? Well you are correct sir!]

--"IT...IS...TIME!!!!"

[Now if you were three what would you do?]

--"WAAAAAAAAAA(ENTER SCREAM)iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[You win the prize.]

--"Shh please. Don't cry. Come on."

--" No yell. No yell. No yell."

--"Shh Shh I won't yell. Come on it is lunch time."

--"So what do you want for lunch?"

--"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk please"

--"No problem."

[So Logan made the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and poured her a glass of milk to go with it.]

--"I don't like the brown stuff."

--"What brown stuff?"

--"The stuff on the bread. Don't like it. Yucky."

--"The crust?"

--"Yeah. Don't like it. Its yucky."

--"That's the best part."

--"No. Yucky. NO. NO. NO."

--"Okay, okay, we will take of the crust."

[And so he did.] 

--"Mmm, yum"

[So instead of eating the sandwich she squished it into a ball and mashed it into oblivion. Logan just sat and stared as the little girl 'tenderized' her peanut butter and jelly. Ending up spilling the milk all over the table in the process.] 

--"I full! ALL DONE!"

--"Uh okay... bath time?"

[He was afraid of the three year old after killing the sandwich.]

--"NO. NO. NO BATH. NO. NO."

--"Uh then what about a swim? In the tub?"

--"Huh! Swim. Oh boy. Yes."

--"Ok lets go find your suit."

[So they donned the swimsuit, and Logan put her in the tub and gave her a bath, while he received one as well from the splashing. And the bathroom was covered in water and soap.]

--"Okay, now lets read a story while you are in your jammers. So what do you want to read?"

--"Boober."

--"Lets go find the book."

[So they looked in the shelf and found a book called _Boober goes to Pakistan_]

--"Read please."

--"Uh okay. Once upon a time, a little blue amazing flying giraffe named Boober. Siren? Siren? Huh asleep already."

[So he put her in her crib and passed out on the floor, because watching a three year old requires a sedative.] 

--"Mr. Logan, Up, up, up."

--"I'm up."

--"No you down. down. down."

--"OK, lets go watch Boober the Amazing Blue Flying Giraffe. 

--"YEAH! BOOBER!"

On the television; "BOOBER, BOOBER, THE AMAZING BLUE FLYING GIRAFFE. OH IT'S BOOBER, BOOBER THE AMAZING BLUE FLYING GIRAFFE. HE FLIES AROUND AND HE IS BLUE. AND HE IS AMAZING AND A FLYING GIRAFFE. HE IS BOOBER. BOOBER THE AMAZING BLUE FLYING GIRAFFE! HERE'S BOOBER!"

[So for an hour and a half Siren and Logan sat and watched a cartoon blue giraffe fly around his blue town of jolliness.]

--"Logan, were back, how was your day?"

--"Charles, can't you see were watching Boober the Amazing Blue Flying Giraffe?"

--"Yes, I see, well the students are back too. Just letting you know."

--"Uh well, um, ok."

--"Mr. Logan shhh, Boober is on."

--"OK, well see you later."

[And so the both of them watched Boober the Amazing Blue Flying Giraffe and lived happily ever after in front of the tele. Whilst there brains turn to goo. The End]


End file.
